


And The Walls Kept Tumbling Down

by princessdreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Twins, can totally be read as platonic just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdreamer/pseuds/princessdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said he would never leave her behind. He promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Walls Kept Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> I had my friend read this and she yelled at me so. It's rather short but painful.

Pietro had just disappeared into the distance. Wanda had told him to go help evacuate the citizens. He, of course, protested a bit but she convinced him. He snarked about being older than her and then he ran off. As Wanda pelted robots with scarlet wisps, she pondered over the situation they were in. They had gone from hating the Avengers and wanting them destroyed, to practically being Avengers themselves. Maybe they would become official Avengers, that wouldn't be so bad, she thought. They would finally have a stable place to stay.

A warm bed, an actual bathroom, a home. They could finally be safe. Technically they already had a home with each other, but it'd be nice to have a real room, with soft blankets, a closet, and random knick knacks and things they owned lying around. A place they could go and relax after long missions. A place they could return to. Wanda felt herself smile as she made a robot fly off into the distance. Yeah, she could get used to that idea.  
She thrust her arms at another of the metal figures, crimson shot from her fingers and curled into it, pulling it apart. She moved her arms around, destroying robots left and right until she almost got into a rhythm.

But then Wanda felt something deep in the pit of her stomach.

She froze. It was guilt. She knew it wasn't hers, it was Pietro's. She felt pain. It was like when someone put duct tape on your skin and pulled it off slowly, and it pulled on all your little hairs. Except it wasn't her skin, it was her soul, and it was pulling on the fibers of her being. Wanda knew what was happening, of course. She knew what the 'duct tape' was too. It was Pietro's soul. Pietro was dying. The guilt she felt before was him thinking about leaving her. Something he promised never to do. She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she felt she could do.

She screamed. Wanda sank to her knees and screamed. She felt the scream rip from her throat but she couldn't hear it. She couldn't hear anything. She had closed her eyes so she couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel anything except pain and power exploding out of her.

Wanda's mind flashed back to one day, years ago. Her and Pietro were ten. They had just been rescued from the rubble of their destroyed apartment. Their parents were dead. They only had each other. They couldn't risk going to foster home and being separated so they had run as soon as they were rescued. They were curled up in the corner of an abandoned house. His hair was still dark then. He had grabbed her face in his hands. "I'll never leave you", he promised. He had made that promise to her almost everyday since. He promised. He promised. He promised.

He lied.


End file.
